Fire Emblem: Extra Fates
by Wobbuffet64
Summary: A collection of extra conversation/supports that feature Fire Emblem Fates characters. The supports can be for friends, rivals, or love interests. Meant for anyone who has read all the support conversations (like me) and is looking for more.
1. Corrin x Sakura

_**(Author's Note: Welcome to what could be either a new series or a total one-off. This fanfic is meant to act as though there are extra supports that could've been in the game. The relationships will range from Friends to Rivals to Romance. And what better way to start off then with Corrin and Sakura? Hope you enjoy and feel free to review.)**_

 **Late Night Thoughts:**

Sakura: Have you ever wonder if there are other universes?

Corrin: Hmm…I guess I have, but I try not to think about it.

Sakura: Why not?

Corrin: Because I begin to question what would happen if I was born in that universe and not this one. I wonder if I wouldn't know you, Ryoma, Takumi, or Azura.

Sakura: I-It would affect you that m-much?

Corrin: Hey, a life without you is a life not worth living.

 _That would leave any girl a stuttering mess._

 **The Plan:**

Sakura: Oh gods…m-my heart is r-racing?

Corrin: Is this meeting that important to you?

Sakura: Y-yes! This war meeting is my chance to prove I can be a part of the discussion.

Corrin: Well…how about I pitch in?

Sakura: W-what?

Corrin: Yeah, I'll mouth the words to you whenever you get nervous so you know what to say.

Sakura: Do you r-really think that will work?

Corrin: It will work perfectly

 _It did not, in fact, work perfectly._

 **Scared:**

Corrin: Sakura! What's wrong? I heard crying, is everything alright?

Sakura: *sniff* Y-yes…

Corrin: Sakura, please…tell me what's wrong.

Sakura: I *sniff* dreamed t-that you were killed, a-and that you left me all a-alone!

Corrin: Sakura…I would never do that, I would never leave you all alone.

Sakura: And how can y-you *sniff* be so sure.

Corrin: Because you mean too much for me to just die.

Sakura: Y-you mean that?

Corrin: I couldn't make that up.

Sakura: W-why not?

Corrin: Because I simply couldn't bear to lie to the woman I love.

 _Embracing someone, hugging someone, kissing someone, it's usually is sign of comfort or pure love, but no one said you couldn't combine them together._

 **Brother's Belief:**

Corrin: I warn you that Sakura and I are…

Takumi: Involved?

Corrin: H-How did you know?

Takumi: I'm her older brother, I know what she's up to.

Corrin: A-and are you okay with it?

Takumi: At first, no. But I haven't seen her as happy as she has been with you in a long time. She's much happier, she's much calmer, she's much…better.

Corrin: So…

Takumi: So, I'm alright with it…for the time being. If I find out you hurt in any way…

Corrin: Then I give you full permission to fire an arrow at me, point blank.

Takumi: Glad to know we're on the same page.

 _Deep down, even Takumi knew that was one arrow he would never have to launch._

 **Wedding Day Jitters:**

Corrin: You sure you're going to be alright?

Sakura: Y-yeah, I felt fine at the practice sessions…

Corrin: Sakura…this is going to be a lot more nerve-racking than the rehearsal.

Sakura: O-oh come on, it's like you're trying to scare me.

Corrin: Hahaha, I'm sorry Sakura, you know I would never want you to be afraid.

Sakura: Yeah…I know…

Corrin: …

Sakura: …Hey Corrin

Corrin: Yeah?

Sakura: Are you nervous?

 _Busted._

 **Stargazing:**

Corrin: Wow, the stars look amazing tonight. You can see them across the eye can see.

Sakura: Y-yeah, it's beautiful.

Corrin: Not as beautiful as your smile though.

Sakura: …

Corrin: …

Sakura: …Pfft, hahahahahaha!

Corrin: S-Sakura?

Sakura: That was terrible!

Corrin: It wasn't that bad…was it?

Sakura: Y-yeah!

 _Smooth as butter, Corrin._

 **Happy Happy Honeymoon:**

Corrin: It's nice to get away.

Sakura: Y-yeah, it's very relieving.

Corrin: I was going to say relaxing, but I can also agree to relieving. So, what's your favorite part?

Sakura: Um…I don't really know.

Corrin: Come on, what's the first thing you think of?

Sakura: No war meetings…

Corrin: …Me too!

 _In actuality, Corrin's first thought was alone time, but why spoil the mood?_

 **Like You:**

Corrin: I think Kana is finally sleeping.

Sakura: That's a relief…

Corrin: Indeed, it is.

Sakura: Hey, do you think that she'll grow up to be like you or me?

Corrin: Heh, is that a competition of some sort?

Sakura: N-n-no, that wasn't what I m-meant! I just-

Corrin: Relax, I know it was just a question. Sorry for the scare.

Sakura: I-it's okay…

Corrin: You know I would never want to hurt you, right?

Sakura: Don't worry, I know.

Corrin: I love you.

Sakura: A-and I love you too.

Corrin: …

Sakura: …

Corrin: She's going to be more like you.

Sakura: R-really?

Corrin: Yep, and you know what that means.

Sakura: What does that mean?

Corrin: She'll grow into the most amazing woman this land will have ever seen.

Sakura: O-oh….thank you.

Corrin: She'll also be the shyest.

Sakura: H-hey!

 _Love, as you'll come to realize, is what can unify two people to the point where they no longer need to be nervous because they'll always be grasping one another's hand, and they won't plan on letting go._


	2. Takumi & Kiragi

_**(Author's Note: Next on the agenda is Takumi and Kiragi. This relationship is one of my favorite child-parent supports and I really wanted to help bring it alive with this. As always, please write a review of what you think, they are always welcome! Hope you enjoy!)**_

 **Try Again**

Kiragi: Hey Dad!

Takumi: K-Kiragi, what is it? Why are you running at me like that?

Kiragi: Dad, I want to learn how to use a weapon!

Takumi: Use a weapon? Aren't you a bit young for that?

Kiragi: Oh come on, Dad! I'm super old now!

Takumi: Heh, I don't know if being 9 is old enough, buster.

Kiragi: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad, I promise I'll be really careful

Takumi: Okay, okay, I think you might be ready to start looking at some _model_ weapons.

Kiragi: Yaaaaaaaaaaay!

Takumi: Now then…uh…do you have any particular *ahem* weapon in mind?

Kiragi: Yeah, I want to use a sword!

Takumi: WHAT? I-I mean that is an interesting choice, Kiragi, but there are better options for you.

Kiragi: Spears?

Takumi: No.

Kiragi: Clubs?

Takumi: No.

Kiragi: …Spells?

Takumi: Kiragi! You need a better weapon if you hope to defend you or your friends!

Kiragi: Really? Bummer, I was really hoping to get my hand of a club.

Takumi: *sigh* Kiragi, I think that I might have a good idea of what weapon would best suit; but first, have I ever told about the Fujin Yumi?

Kiragi: H-huh? Food is Yummy? I don't know what you're talking about.

Takumi: Well then, we've got a lot to talk about.

 _Even then, Takumi was self-conscience about such simple things. Perhaps that was what gave him his charm._

 **Aw Heck!**

Kiragi: Dad! Dad!

Takumi: Kiragi, is something wrong?

Kiragi: No, I just have a question for you.

Takumi: I'm happy to answer.

Kiragi: What are swear words?

Takumi: U-um…what?

Kiragi: I'm just curious, but what are swear words.

Takumi: Where…where did you hear of swear words.

Kiragi: Oh! Well see, I was talking to Rhajat in the mess hall and she accidently stubbed her toe on one of the tables and started mumbling some stuff that sounded like "Hell," so I asked her what it meant and she said a kid my age shouldn't be using swear words.

Takumi: …I…see.

Kiragi: So? What are swear words?

Takumi: Swear words are words you use when you are very angry with something, but you shouldn't use them at all.

Kiragi: Why not?

Takumi: Well, they're very disrespectful and they can make people…upset.

Kiragi: But if I can't use swear words than what do I say when I'm mad?

Takumi: Um…you could say…heck.

Kiragi: Heck?

Takumi: Yeah, it's a very...um…nice word. It won't anyone's feelings and it can help you to release your anger.

Kiragi: Heck. Heck. Heckheckheckheckheckheckheckheckheckheckheckheckheckheckheck-

Takumi: Kiragi!

Kiragi: …I love it!

 _The rest of this story is heckstory._

 **I Believe in You**

Kiragi: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahn.

Takumi: (That was the longest sigh I've ever heard) What's wrong, Kiragi?

Kiragi: Well…you know that archery contest I entered in with Caeldori?

Takumi: Yeah, you won that one, so why are you bummed out?

Kiragi: Because I think Caeldori threw the competition so I would win.

Takumi: Why would you think that?

Kiragi: C'mon, you know she's so much better than me.

Takumi: Hang on, where is this coming from? You are one of the best archers in this army, why are all of sudden doubting yourself.

Kiragi: W-well I just assume that someone out there is better, I know that sounds weird but-

Takumi: Kiragi, that's not weird at all.

Kiragi: Huh?

Takumi: Kiragi, I know how you feel. You feel like everyone is better than you and you were hoping to prove to yourself that they weren't with this competition; but now, you are starting to doubt your victory and instead think that they must have thrown the competition to make you feel better.

Kiragi: H-how did you know?

Takumi: I was just like you, heck I still am. I used to worry that everyone was better than me, but I found out ways to help get rid of that feeling.

Kiragi: How do you get rid of this feeling?

Takumi: All you have to is think about the people who believe you. If you think about them, you can't fail at anything.

Kiragi: …Dad, do you believe in me? Do you believe that I'm as good as you say I am?

Takumi: Of course, Kiragi, of course.

Kiragi: *sniff* Thanks Dad, you're the best!

 _It seems that with each passing year, we grow more and more like our ancestors. Some might take this as a negative, while others might see the good in it all. One things for certain, however, it is easier to fix the problems of our children when it directly reflects that as our own and it also our duty._


End file.
